Missing Pieces
by Squarepeg72
Summary: Blaise lets his fears after the War push away his chance at love. Can Luna give him another chance? xxDustnight88 prompt - Sentimental, Divide, Bookshelf, "Whatever you're looking for, you won't find it with me."


_Various lyrics from the songs in the playlist were used for this work and are the creative property of the songwriters who penned them._

 _Music: Trust Me I Lie by Josh Ledit, I Have Nothing Without You by Whitney Houston, Here I Am (Just When I thought I was Over You) by Air Supply, She's Like the Wind by Patrick Swayze_

Memories collected on a bookshelf

Flashes of love passed

Dark eyes searching for missing pieces

Begging for what could have been

Memories hidden in a drawer

Flashes of hurt present

Icy eyes searching for lost pieces

Mourning what could have been

Harsh words collected in weary minds

Slashes across tender threads

Shaking fingers searching for broken ties

Regretting the divide created in anger

Harsh words hidden in a broken heart

Slashes across fragile bonds

Steady hands searching for healing balms

Crossing the gulf created from hurt

Hope held in a sentimental heart

Glimpses into happy times

Fluttering fingers reach for parchment

Reaching for bridges to a future

Hope buried in battered heart

Glimpses into peaceful times

Scared fingers trace lines on parchment

Reaching for bridges to healing

Tender words flow over wrinkled parchment

Slicing through scarred skin

Dark eyes searching for a future

Craving what should have been

Tender words leak from wrinkled parchment

Slicing through tender scars

Icy eyes searching for forgiveness

Craving what could have been

Fears hidden in shaky script

" _Trust me I lie  
When I say I don't need you"_

Hoping to find second chances

Fears discovered in shaky script

" _When I say I'll be alright  
If I had to be without you"_

Hoping to find forgiveness

Cold regrets hold onto paper

Shaky fingers break wax

Unfolding his heart's desire

Waiting to read her heart

Cold regrets melt into paper

Restless fingers trace ink

Unfolding her soul's desires

Waiting to read his answer

Worry fills empty spaces

Embracing lost time

Ebony eyes straining in the dark

Searching for lost chances

Worry fills empty rooms

Embracing lost peace  
Icy eyes searching the dark

Searching for missing moments

Quiet tears fall to the page

" _Don't make me close one more door  
I don't wanna hurt anymore"_

Searching for his heart

Quiet screams lift to the sky

" _Stay in my arms if you dare  
Must a imagine you there?"_

Searching for her answer

Dreams loaded with fear

Reaching for missing piece

Ebony eyes glisten with faith

Wanting her forgiveness

Dreams loaded with peace

Reaching for missing time

Icy eyes melt with grace

Wanting his touch

Frail promises slide over damp pages

" _Just when I thought I was over you  
And just when I thought I could stand on my own"_

Dropping like feathers in the wind

Frail promise lift off damp pages

" _Oh baby, those memories come crashing through  
And I just can't go on without you"_

Dropping like leaves in the breeze

Memories gathered in a broken heart

Sentimental pieces of a shattered dream

Ebony eyes haunted by words

Melting into the past

Memories gathered in a healing soul

Sentimental foundations of a new dream

Icy eyes haunted by actions

Melting into the future

Harsh words forgiven in a breath

" _I look in the mirror and all I see  
Is a young old man with only a dream"_

Asking for second chances

Harsh words lost in a breath

" _Am I just fooling myself  
That she'll stop the pain"_

Asking for new love

Hope floods empty spaces

Shaking fingers touch pale cheeks

Tender kisses on cold lips

Filling his heart

Hope floods old wounds

Restless fingers touch dark skin

Tender kisses on warm lips

Filling her soul

Quiet dreams fill his soul

Unfolding new chances for an old love

Ebony eyes soak in forgiveness

Planning for new memories

Quiet love fills her heart

Unfolding new dreams for an old promise

Icy eyes soften hurt

Planning for bright future

Promises whispered in the dark

Languid kisses into soft skin

Shaking fingers holding his future

Unrequited love no more

Promised breathed in the dark

Fevered kisses on hard plans

Restless fingers holding her dreams

Brilliant love for ever


End file.
